Excuse me do I know you?
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Aria and Ezra first meet in a bar. But how will there relationship go when Ezra is her teacher and is arrested by the police? Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third Ezria story. I always write about them because they are my favourite couple. I can't wait for the premiere of season 2. I need to know what is going to happen to Aria and Ezra.**

**I do not own any of these characters and I do not own Pretty Little Liars. All the credit goes to the producers of the show and Sara Shepard. **

**Please read and if you like it please leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Excuse me... do I know you?**

She had large tears streaming down her face, and make up surrounding her eyes. She didn't know why she was here; she didn't see the point in her life anymore. Her mother and father's divorce had been all her fault and know she would have to pay for it. Little did she know that her life was about to change for good, she just needed to string the courage up to walk into that bar... the one in Rosewood. For if she did she would meet the amazing Ezra Fitz.

Why? Why should she enter this bar? She knew that drinking wouldn't take away the pain that was constantly pounding in her chest, her head. Nothing would take away this pain, the constant thought of wanted to leave, run away from all the troubles that Rosewood brings. No one loved her. Not even her boyfriend Noel Kahn.

"What the hell." She said softly to herself before entering the old bar.

She pushed the door far open and entered in out of the rain. She looked a mess; her hair was plastered against her face. Her make-up had run all around her eyes and left tear marks on her cheeks. He clothes were stuck to her body and her boots squeaked softly as she walked. But she didn't care. What was the point in her looking pretty anyway, it wasn't like anyone actually cares about her.

She made her way over to the bartender who smile, seductively at her as she sat down on the high, wooden bar stool. "What will it be beautiful?" the bartender asked her, leaning in closer. His breathe smelt strongly of vodka. The stench stung her nostrils as she breathed in slowly. _Is this what I have lowered myself to? Some old bartender chatting me up?_

"A scotch please." She replied to him coldly. He shot his hands up in defence before walking to the other end of the bar and pouring her the drink she had just bought. He returned and placed it in her cold hands; stroking them slightly before straightening up and walking to the other side of the bar.

Something caught her eye sight. A small piece of paper hung on the bar notice board. It took her a few seconds to see what was written on the poster but when she did her heart skipped a bit and made its way into her throat. **Still missing. **"Alison," she sighed softly to herself.

Alison DiLaurentis had been Aria's best friend. She went missing exactly a year ago from a sleepover held in Spencer Hastings barn. It was nobody's fault, Alison was Alison. She had a fair heart shaped face, wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Every girl in the whole world would kill to be Alison. Everyone that was… apart from Aria. Aria had never been jealous of Alison.

In some ways she felt sorry for her. Alison was the most popular girl in the whole school and every single boy wanted to date her. She even made male teachers hearts throb and she was incredibly smart. But for some reason she had decided to pick Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings to be her best friend. They did everything together. But all the time Alison knew that her best friends were jealous of her. She was the kind of confident girl that was sometimes a bitch, but no one dared to talk to her about it because, she was indeed, Alison DiLaurentis.

The girls decided to have one of their famous sleepovers in Spencer's barn. There was alcohol, dancing and very loud music. Everything was calm… well they thought it was. Alison and Spencer were in the middle of one of their arguments. There was a lot of shouting but the other girls decided to stay quiet, none daring to move a muscle. Alison screamed once at Spencer "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE LOVES ME!" before storming out of the barn slamming the barn door behind her. Spencer was quick to follow.

The girls heard the shouting fade in the distance and they decided they were going to sleep. Hoping that the argument would have been resolved by the time they woke up in the morning. None of them were expecting what would happen next.

Aria was the first to wake back up. She found Spencer in the clothes she was wearing the day before and she was sat in a ball on the floor; rocking slightly. "Spencer where is Alison?" Aria asked her quietly. "She's gone. It's like I heard her scream." Spencer replied in a small whisper. Aria didn't reply.

The news headlines went crazy with this story: Teenage girl… Missing! But none of the found it funny. They were all so upset that Alison was missing, each one blaming themselves.

Aria shuddered at the thought of Alison still being out there. All alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice asking her a question.

"You alright down there?" Aria turned and sitting 3 stools away was a man. He had a very husky voice and scruffy blonde hair and he too was playing with something in a tumbler._ Scotch _she thought to herself. "I just got back from Europe, I'm still a little jet lagged." Aria replied to him.

Slightly shyly at first but all her worries were taken away from her when he smiled softly. She smiled back. _What do I say know? _She thought to herself.

The man coughed slightly before continuing. "I'm Ezra by the way." He said in his husky voice again. She smiled shyly again, "Aria." She offered him her hand and he shook it once. "I love writing and singing. Gosh I sound like such a nerd… I have no idea why I'm telling you this." She giggled. 

_He must think I'm a complete idiot now! _Little did she know that Ezra was an English teacher. "Really? I also love to write. Maybe you'd let me read some of your work sometime?" He said to her softly moving in closer. "Yeah, I mean if you really want to?" She replied. "I would love too. I mean you're smart, beautiful… good taste in alcohol. I'd like to know a little bit more about you Aria. You know that you're very unique. I've never met such a beautiful writer in a bar like this before!" He said to her, she just replied in a nervous giggle. "I think I'd like to know more about you too."

With this she took the man by the hand and made her way into the female bathroom. He picked her up softly and she wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing him passionately. He kissed her strongly back before sitting her on the ledge by the sink.

The toilets stunk but neither of them cared, they were together and that all that mattered. For the first time in a while Aria felt safe… happy and most of all loved. Ezra took her off the ledge and they straightened their clothes. They walked out the bathroom and holding onto each other's hands they went out of the bar.

Ezra took Aria back to his small didn't know much about each other but they knew enough to know that they were practically the same. Ezra grabbed Aria by the waist pulling her into a tight hug. "Stay with me." He whispered into her hair line. She nodded slowly and pulled him into the bedroom. She pulled his shirt over his head and he pulled hers off.

The continued to take off each other's clothing before making love to each other passionately, Aria world exploded in passion and love. Ezra collapsed on top of Aria's naked body and they cuddled under the sheets of his double bed. Aria soon fell asleep on Ezra's muscular chest. She knew that this guy was the one. He was the one she would love, her soul mate.

Aria woke up with a stir. Monday was her least favorite day in the world and to make things worse her head was spinning in circles and she noticed that she was at her house. She looked down and noticed she was naked. She screamed a little before quickly gathering up her clothes and dressing, after she had finished she made her way into the kitchen. She noticed that there was a small piece of paper on the table that had been folded in half and had her name written in pretty letters on the front. She slowly reached her petite hand out and took the letter, unfolding it and reading the letter that was contained on the inside. 

_Aria, _

_Look I think that you are amazing I really do. Last night was the best night of my life, I really did enjoy myself. When I met you at the bar I thought to myself: Who is this amazing girl? Who loved writing and was mind blowing beautiful. I know we might have rushed into things but I have these over powering feelings for you. I have never felt this good for anyone else in my life._

_Please be mine._

_All my love_

_Ezra xoxox_

She felt a huge smile spread over her face as she read this note. But she noticed the time and knew if she didn't leave know she would be late for school.

Aria got to school just on time and rushed to her class, English. Her favorite subject, she made her way to a free seat by Emily Fields and sat down. "So I heard our new teacher is really hot." Emily whispered to her just as our teacher walked in.

He was dressed in skinny black pants, a white shirt and a dark grey vest top. He was also wearing a skinny black tie and black and white converse. He looked smart but cute at the same time. He turned and had his back to the class he wrote on the board.

Mr. Fitz  
>AP English.<p>

He slowly turned around and their eyes locked in a heart breaking second. "Holy crap." The words fell from his mouth as he noticed Aria Montgomery staring back at him. 

_Holy crap indeed. _

**I might go off the show story line, but I will try and stay near but add my own twist on things! Thank you so much for reading!**

**I would like to hear thoughts of everyone who has read this. It would make my day! Have fun reviewing!**

**-Amie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with exams and stuff. I hope that you guys were as excited as me for the new season of Pretty Little Liars to start. I had to watch it on Wednesday because I live in England so I was excited all day because I knew I could finally watch it. Like I said I will try and write as closely to the show as possible but I will add my own idea's in.**

**I hope you enjoy the way I have written this chapter. If not review and tell me how I can improve it! Enjoy! **

**What next?**

She was rushing down the corridor; hot, fresh tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what had just happen. How one silly mistake had left her wondering if there really was any point in living? The one person she thought could turn her life around had ended up being her English teacher. Why? She deserved a chance at being happy. A chance to settle and start a fresh... but she knew deep down that Ezra Fitz wouldn't be the one she would settle with.

Aria Montgomery was by far the prettiest student Ezra had ever seen. He may be tilting towards being bias because he has slept with her last night. But there was something about her which made his heart beat fast again his chest and makes his breath fall heavy. But this couldn't ever become something special. She was his student and he couldn't risk his job on someone this amazing.

Ezra was leaning against his desk trying to take in the drama of the day but he couldn't get his head around why it had to happen. He only met Aria last night but already he felt like he loved her. It may sound sweet to the unknowing eye, but this relationship was so wrong it made animal testing look right! He knew that this relationship had a lot more wrongs than it rights.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sweet sound of knocking at his classroom door. At first he thought it was teacher because he didn't think students would come often at lunch. But as he turned his head he notices the pretty brunette standing there. Her eyes were such a pure green but they looked as though she had been crying. He had to talk to her! They needed to decide what to do about their mistake.

He extended out his hand and repeatedly curled his fingers in and out signalling for her to enter the room. He watched as the door silently opened and then closed; Aria stood in front of him with her eyes interlocking with his. With one swift movement he climbed off his desk and sat in the chair behind it.

"You told me that you went to Hollis." Ezra said to her softly. She slowly began to walk up to him and she placed her hand on top of his. He didn't hesitate and he didn't move it away either. They stood in silence for a few peaceful seconds until Aria built up the courage to reply to what he had just said.

"No, I told you that I am thinking of majoring in English! Which is true?" She replied back to him, she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world, but she knew that their relationship was over.

"Look Aria when I first met you I thought, who is this beautiful, perfect girl? Who was this girl who was sat at the bar on her own? She had no friends around her and for the first time in a while I had an instant connection with someone, and that someone was you. Look I think you're amazing Aria, I really do but..." He began to talk but she was quick to interrupt him.

"Look, I'm still that girl. Ok nothing's changed Ezra?" She said to him softly and once again their eyes interlocked and a small smile twitched over Aria's mouth. She had desire and passion running through her eyes and he had the same running through his.

"Yes, yes it has. I'm your teacher Aria!" He was quick to reply back. But inside his head he knew that he wanted to be with Aria, he longed to be with her... he needed her. "I know it's not just me, you feel... you feel like this is right for us too." She said to him with passion still running in her voice.

"But it's not right, we just can't." He replied back to her before pulling his hand from under hers, standing up off his chair and leaving her standing alone in the classroom. Aria's face had dropped and she couldn't believe what he had just said. She knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. But she guessed this wouldn't happen now!

Aria Montgomery stood on the top of the stairs looking longingly out of the window, the events from the day were playing on her mind, Ezra had told her that they couldn't be together and had left her standing alone in the classroom. Now she was stood on the stairs in a pretty, black dress waiting for Alison DiLaurentis' funeral to start.

Alison's body had been found that afternoon in the garden of her old house. All the girls had been around when the body had been found and Aria's body was still in shock because although she thought that Alison was dead, she didn't expect to see the body being found.

So she stood silently on her own looking out the window. The church bells were chiming outside. "Was she a friend of yours?" Ezra Fitz's husky voice rang out and echoed in her head. "You care?" Aria replied to him softly. Ezra could hear the sadness in her voice.

Ezra shook his head slowly and looked at the floor before pulling his head up and looking into her eyes. "I don't know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it." Aria stepped away from the window to face him, "Yeah, she was one of my best friends." She said softly back to him, her voice still ringing with sadness.

"I'm sorry." Ezra said to her softly. He looked down at Aria's small, fair face as he said this.

"For Alison or for being a jerk?" She replied to him. He didn't expect her to say this but she did. "Both." She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before continuing to talk.

"Thank you... I would never want to do anything that would get you into trouble." She said sweetly to him and Ezra could hear the sadness in her voice. He didn't reply he just nodded and she took a small step forward, lent up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Goodbye Ezra." She said so quietly he could barely hear her.

He watched her slowly begin to walk away before grabbing her arm and pulling her in closer. He began to smother her face with kissed, and he passionately ran his hands through her hair. After they'd finished kissing Aria swept his hair of his face, smiled and walked away. Ezra just stared longingly at her as she did this.

Ezra Fitz was usually a quiet man, he never did anything wrong and he never broke the law. He always made sure that he drove his car on the speed limit and he never stole anything from the supermarket. But the only thing he was willing to do to break a rule was date his beautiful student Aria Montgomery.

He was walking down the hall way of Rosewood Day school writing down some notes for the day that was ahead of him. Aria Montgomery walked up to him and he smiled at her softly. "Do you have a minute?" She said to him. "Yeah sure, what can I do for you?" He asked, stopping and standing to the side of the hallway. "I'd like to transfer out of your class." She said slowly.

"Can you come inside for a minute please?" Ezra said softly to Aria and led her into his classroom closing the door behind them. "I can see where you're coming from but I just wish you could stay in my class." His voice was desperate now; he needed to see her every day. "This isn't an easy decision for me to make, it's just too hard to sit in this classroom every day and call you Mr Fitz. I can't pretend like I don't know you!" She replied to him with wide, sad filled eyes.

"I can keep my feelings in check!" Ezra said to her again. He said it loud and he was proud that he had feelings for her. "I can't and even if I could, I don't want to! So will you sign it please?" She said to him; handing him the small consent form. He looked at it for a few minutes before signing it. "Thank you." She said as he handed it back to her and she left the classroom without saying another word.

Ezra Fitz stood the front of his classroom in front of his favourite class; knowing that his favourite student, Aria Montgomery, would not be in this class anymore. "If the humming bird represents the idea of innocence, which characters are innocent? Take a few minutes to write down your ideas." He said to his class as he handed them all a plain piece of paper.

He went and stood back at the front of his classroom. A few seconds later Aria appeared at the classroom door, she walked in and placed the declined form on his desk before taking her seat at the back of the classroom. He stared at the form for a few seconds, a part of him was happy because she got to stay in his class, the other part was sad because he knew how difficult this was going to be for Aria.

He looked at her and she stared back, their eyes joined together for a few perfect, passionate seconds and she smiled slightly at him before looking back down at her work.

Aria Montgomery stood outside the movie theatre waiting for her mom so that she could go and see one of her favourite movies ever, It Happened One Night. She was stood on her own with her hands flung in her pockets waiting, when out of nowhere she heard Ezra Fitz's voice; "Aria," He said to her softly as he began to walk up to her.

"Ez... Mr Fitz, Hi. This is my mom Ella." Aria said back to him as her mom walked up behind her. "Mr Fitz, the new English teacher? Aria has told us a lot about you. Although she forgot to mention that you're really young." Ella said to Ezra as he stood there awkwardly. "Well... we best get going. The movie's about to start. See you inside Mr Fitz." Aria said to no one in particular. Aria and Ella walked into the movie theatre leaving Ezra outside.

Ezra walked into the movie theatre trying his hardest to stay away from the Montgomery family. "Mr Fitz, why don't you come and sit with us?" Ella said to him softly. Ezra knew that he couldn't say no because that would be rude. So he quickly said ok and made his way to the seat next to Aria. As he sat down their hands touched slightly and they both felt a wave of electricity flow through them.

After the movie had finished and Ella had finally finished talking to Ezra, the Montgomery's finally went home. Aria knew how much she wanted to have been alone watching that movie with Ezra but she was glad they saw it together... even if Ella was there.

Aria left the house to go to school, she clenched a coffee mug in one hand and she wrapped her coat around her with the other. She began to walk down the sidewalk; the rain pelting down on her as she did.

She saw Ezra's small silver car appear next to her and it slowed down and Aria and Ezra stared at each other. The car didn't stop however, it carried on go. The car stopped a few metres down the road and the door flung open. Aria ran and got into Ezra car.

The car carried on driving into a deserted corridor and Ezra looked at Aria before she moved closer to him, kissing him passionately again. He didn't care that she was soaked from the rain, he just loved the fact that they were together right now.

**Thank you for reading, could you please leave me a review telling me what you liked/ didn't like about this. Also feel free to check out my other stories and tell me what you think about them.**

**I would love to hear from you guy and I will try and update soon!**

**Love to you all**

**-Amie xox**


	3. Author Notes

**Don't get too excited…. This isn't a new chapter!**

Hey! This isn't an update on my story. I will hopefully be updating it soon. I have been really busy working with a wonderful campaign called the A21 campaign. We are standing together to raise awareness for the 27 Million slaves who are in the modern day slave trade. Did you know that only 1-2% of them are being rescued? There are more slaves today than there have ever been in the history of the world? How can you help, I hear you ask. Well, download the song of iTunes and Amazon. It is called 27 Million by LZ7 and Matt Redman. Also, join the A21 campaign on facebook. Visit the website and see how you can get involved. Together we can stop slavery and save them!

Also, you guys might want to read my other, original story. Go onto Wattpad and type in Scandal. It is the one by AmieShineYourLight.

I hope you guys join the A21 Campaign. Be the voice for the voiceless!

I love you guys xD

-Amie xox


	4. Please help

**********NOT AN UPDATE-I NEED YOUR SUPPORT*********

Firstly, sorry for not update. I've had exams and I've recently moved house. How amazing is the new season of Pretty Little Liars?

I will try and update my fanficitons very soon. I have a lot of time to write because I'm off school for summer. But, I was wondering if you could help me win a contest? I need your votes & support. I am submitting my own story into a contest on a website called Wattpad under the name amieshineyourlight. Please check out my story it's called 'Scandal' and I really want to win the contest. Writing is one of my passions in life and I can only win with your help and support. If you have any ideas for my story feel free to contact me. Also, if you have fan fictions you would like me to promote I will do it through my facebook page Pretty Little Liars Obsessed.

I will try and update my storied soon! I love you guys

-Amie


End file.
